


The Sun, The Moon, and Their Star

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix dresses somewhat more feminine in this??, Felix is babie in this, M/M, Multi, Vv soft Woochanlix, and Chan and Woojin are so here for it, i swear there’s relationship development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan and Woojin have been dropping somewhat subtle hints to Felix that they want him to be the third member in their relationship, but Felix just doesn’t pick up on them.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix/Bang Chan, Lee Felix/Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Lee Felix/Kim Woojin/Bang Chan, WooChanLix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >DISCLAIMER<  
This is a story that includes a polyamorous relationship involving Chan, Woojin, and Felix.

Felix found himself staring at the couple seated in front of him for the millionth time that class period. God only knows how many times he had ogled at the couple throughout the whole day. 

And the day was far from over.

Felix watched as the two boys in front of him cuddled against each other, practically laying in each other’s laps. 

And oh how Felix yearned to be right in the middle of that. He sighed softly.

Ever since Chan and Woojin got together, Felix had always wanted to be the third addition to the relationship, but was too afraid to ask because he didn’t want to ruin anything. 

The two were so happy together, always smiling across the class when they weren’t seated next to each other, always holding hands in the halls, always saying such sweet words to each other whenever they could. 

Felix wanted that. He wanted that so bad. 

Chan and Woojin had seemed to know too. They always ruffled the younger’s hair, called him cute name like Pixie and Angel, and always tried to hold his hands whenever his hands were free.

Felix didn’t understand why. Were they teasing him? Was this their way of making him feel miserable? Was this their way of subtly telling Felix that they wan- 

Felix shook the thought from his head immediately. There was no way in hell that the two would want to invite him into their relationship. 

They were just teasing him for the staring. Yeah.

Felix settled on that.

The bell to dismiss the class rang and Felix nearly shot out of his seat, having been in his dreamworld the whole period. 

This resulted in him banging his knee against the desk, knocking his whole binder off the small table. 

“Ahh...ouch.” Felix groaned, leaning down to pick up the binder. 

Before he could get it, Chan had swept the binder into his arms. Woojin stood right next to him with his hand held out to Felix. “Are you okay, angel? You hit your leg against the desk pretty hard.” He said as Felix took the elder’s hand. 

Woojin pulled him up and Felix tried his best to hide his massive blush as Chan offered the binder to him. “I’m okay. Thank you for checking, Woojin.” Felix then turned to Chan, slightly looking down. “And thank you, for getting my binder, Chan.” 

Chan nodded and smiled, his dimples being on display for the world to see. “Anytime, Pixie.” 

Woojin still has a concerned look on his face. “Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t want us to take you to the nurse?” 

Felix was extremely close to just melting right then and there. It felt absolutely incredible to be cared about like this, but they were probably just teasing him like he had thought before. 

The younger shook his head. “No, I’m okay.” He chuckled timidly, “Thank you both for offering though.” 

Chan shrugged and Woojin sighed softly. “Can we at least walk you to your next class?” Chan suggested. 

Felix had to lean against the table, overwhelmed by how much the two were supposedly ‘caring’ for him. “If you both want to, it’s okay.” Felix said, a very small smile gracing his lips. 

Chan and Woojin smiled the brightest smiles and walked behind Felix as he walked out of the class. 

Felix felt extremely tiny, and not in a bad way, next to the two giants walking behind him. 

Hell, he and Chan were the same height and it still looked like there a was a huge height difference. 

Felix walked to his locker and opened it, blushing as he remembered he had a few photos of him and his friends in his locker. 

Chan pointed to one of the photos. “Who is he?”

Felix looked over at Chan and he swore he saw a frown on his face. Felix looked at the photo. “That’s my friend, Changbin.” 

Chan looked at Felix and his shining smile returned to his face. “You look so cute in that photo, Pixie.” 

Woojin let out a noise that startled both Chan and Felix. “Okay but did you see this photo?” He whined, pulling a photo from the locker and showing it to Chan. 

Chan covered his mouth with his free hand. “Oh my god. Our Lix, is so cute.”

Woojin pointed time the picture. “His freckles are showing too! And look at his stunning outfit. I can’t handle this.” He whined, doing a small little dance.

Felix had been standing there the whole time, not sure of how to handle the situation.   
He cleared his throat and looked at the couple in front of him. “What photo is it?” He asked, standing on his tip toes to hopefully catch a glimpse of the photo. 

Woojin turned the picture around, his smile stretching from ear to ear. “This one! Is it okay if we maybe keep this one?”

Felix saw the photo and all of the color drained from his face. It was Felix dressed in his favorite outfit which happened to be a sheer lace top with a very tight and small tank top covering the upper half of his body accompanied by a pair of ripped jeans. He had sun and moon earrings in his ears and on each finger there were at least two rings, if not more. 

Felix had a photo shoot for fun with Hyunjin that past weekend and he had picked up the photos this morning. Felix completely forgot about them. 

“I- uh...” Felix couldn’t produce words, and as if the bell was sent by a savior from above, he had the excuse to run to his next class without being somewhat rude. 

Felix ran into the class, with nothing in his hands except for the binder that he used for the other class. He sat down in his seat that he cursed for being so close to the door that was kept wide open all day.

He spent the whole class nestled into his seat, eyes glued to his paper in case Chan or Woojin happened to be walking the halls. 

The bell for that class rang after what seemed like eternity. Felix ran to his locker and shoved his binder inside of it, grabbing a new one as fast as he could to hopefully avoid the couple. 

His chance with them was ruined, despite the fact that it seemed they loved the picture. They were teasing him. He swore he was going to see that photo plastered everywhere around school tomorrow. 

He nearly slammed his locker door shut but a paper fluttered from the top shelf of his locker to his feet. 

He picked it up, it being the picture from before. He was about to throw it into his locker when he noticed there were sticky notes attached to the back.

He turned it over and his heart stopped when he saw the first few words.

“Our Love, Felix.” He said aloud, almost breathlessly. 

He continued to read the note. The top half was written in Woojin’s hand writing, the bottom half being written in Chan’s.

“Our Love, Felix, 

We’re extremely sorry about what happened earlier. I shouldn’t have grabbed that photo without your permission. You looked so cute though, I couldn’t help myself. I hope you can forgive me and put this behind us.

As Woojin said above, we are very extremely sorry about what happened with the photo. We saw it and I guess we fell even more in love with you than we already are. I shouldn’t be laughing as I write this but I am because it’s just so cute how you didn’t pick up on the cues,”

The next part was a mixture of their handwriting styles. “Well, what we’re trying to say (I think) is, Lee Felix, our Pixie, our Angel, our Beauty, our love, our Sunshine, will you be our boyfriend?”

Felix threw his free hand to his mouth and looked at the notes, re reading them over and over for what seemed like a thousand times. 

Chan and Woojin wanted him to be their boyfriend? Chan and Woojin wanted him to be their boyfriend. He looked around the halls and couldn’t find them anywhere. 

How was he going to tell them? They didn’t have any more classes together that day. He didn’t even know their locker numbers. 

He scanned the notes one more time and as if thinking of them made them appear, he found locker numbers scribbled under the last sticky note on the photo. 

He had a few more minutes before class started so he walked around, trying to find the locker that displayed these numbers. 

He looked down at the numbers and then looked up, not being able to stop himself from running into someone right in front of him.

Felix stumbled back and clutched the photo as close to him as he could to prevent the person he ran into from seeing it. He looked up only to see that it was Woojin. 

Woojin softly smiled. “You okay, angel?” He asked.

Felix looked at Woojin and then at Chan who had been standing right beside the older boy.

“I’m okay..” He said softly, being at a loss for words another time that day. 

Chan looked over at Felix. “I see you got the note.” He said softly, a bright smile being displayed on his face.

Felix just stood there, not knowing what to say. He should’ve prepared something to say before he went on the hunt to find the lockers. 

The three of them stood there for a few seconds before Felix shook his head and threw his arms around Chan and Woojin. 

“Yes.” Is all he said, and that was more than enough for Chan and Woojin to understand what he meant.


	2. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Woojin want to throw a one month anniversary for when the three of them got together, and Felix isn’t completely opposed to that, besides, he has the best idea for a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Some soft Woochanlix~

It had been a month since that day and Chan and Woojin insisted that they throw a one month anniversary party. 

Felix wasn’t completely opposed to it, but he didn’t want his two boyfriends to waste their time on something for him. 

It had been a month since that day and Lee Felix still felt a bit awkward around his boyfriends. He felt like he was intruding in on what they already had, and even after Chan and Woojin assured and reassured a million times that he wasn’t, he still felt like he was.

Felix was walking to his second class of the day with his boyfriends when Chan pulled Felix a little closer to him by his waist. “So I was thinking, maybe we could throw the party at my house today? You two could spend the night and we could all watch a movie! I know how much you didn’t want anything big, Pixie, so how about we just spend our one month anniversary like that?” 

Woojin let out a laugh. “And if by thinking you mean you already planned everything out?”

Felix chuckled as Chan responded with an enthusiastic “Yep!”

Felix looked between his boyfriends and his heart swelled. He was so lucky to have those two amazing boys as his and only his boyfriends. “That’d be great, Chan.” He then turned to Woojin, a great idea coming to his head. He remembered the photo that led to Chan and Woojin asking Felix to be their boyfriend, and people normally gave each other presents at a party right? “Do you think you could pick me up after school and take me to Channies house? I have to get something from my house before.” 

Woojin nodded his head. “Whatever you need, Angel.” 

Felix walked with a bit more ‘pep in his step’ as the three boys walked into class. 

The day passed quickly, Felix being extremely excited to get his present for his boyfriends prepared. 

He practically ran into his house as soon as the bus stopped by the curb near his house. 

He ran to his room and searched through a box of photos he had always put the photos in from he and Hyunjin’s photoshoots. 

He found the photo, Hyunjin having printed it one too many times after his photo printer malfunctioned. It was like this for a few other photos and Felix grabbed two copies of each photo that had been accidentally duplicated. 

He found some wrapping paper in a soft pink shade, wrapping the photos in the paper. 

Felix felt his phone buzz and he pulled it from his back pocket, seeing a text from Woojin that he was in his neighborhood. 

Felix smiled to himself, putting the two pink rectangles in a small bag he had lying around. 

He decided to dress up a bit for the ‘special’ occasion, wearing a black blouse he tucked into a pair of shorts. 

Felix applied some light makeup, making sure to make his blush slightly more prominent than his other features.

Felix heard a honk come from outside and he quickly ran out of the house, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

He saw Woojin’s car and opened the passenger door, climbing in. 

“You look absolutely stunning, angel.” Woojin said, leaning over to kiss Felix’s head before he pulled out of the driveway and started the drive to Chan’s house.

Felix would never not blush whenever Woojin or Chan kissed him. They had kissed him a few hundred million times since they had officially gotten together, and each kiss had always left Felix a blushing mess. 

“Thank you, Woojinnie.” He replied, holding his small bag in his lap.

Woojin peeked over at the bag before Felix jokingly pushed his head back to the road. “What’s in the bag?” He asked while laughing.

Felix laughed along with him. “You’ll see soon enough.” He replied.

Woojin and Felix sat in the car for the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. When they arrived at Chan’s house, he was standing outside, bouncing slightly with a huge smile on his face. 

Felix got out of the car and put the bag on his arm, walking over to Chan, smiling as he hugged him.

Woojin followed his boyfriends inside, Chan having decorated quite a bit. Almost everywhere Felix looked, there was some type of silver decoration. 

“What do you guys think?” Chan asked, using his arms to display the house. 

“It looks great, baby.” Woojin said, wrapping his arm around Chan as he kissed the side of his head. 

Felix smiled and wrapped his arms around Chan. “You really outdid yourself, Channie.” 

Chan smiled proudly. “Thank you, both!” He said happily. “Oh! I also made us something to eat! It’s just ramen though. I’m not that fancy of a cook yet.” He laughed, leading his boyfriends to the kitchen. 

“Doesn’t matter, Channie. Anything you make is fancy enough for us.” Felix said, nestling himself into Chan’s side. 

Woojin smiled, making an ‘Aw’ noise. “Felix is exactly right, baby.” 

The three boys got their ramen and took it to Chan’s room, sitting down on a blanket mattress with pillows randomly thrown about Chan had made. 

Felix sat down leaned against the bed behind them. “This is comfy.” He said as he took a bite of his ramen. 

Another proud smile graced Chan’s lips. “I tried to make is as comfortable for you guys as I could.”

Chan sat down and Woojin did as well, encasing Felix in a love sandwich. 

Chan grabbed a remote that was laying on the blanket mattress, turning on the three boys’ favorite movie. 

Felix made an excited noise, shuffling his feet excitedly. He loved this movie. Mostly because Chan and Woojin had introduced him to it. 

They had gotten through maybe half of the movie when Felix felt a tug at the bag on his arm. He looked over to see Chan, trying to sneak a peek at what was in the bag.

Felix pulled his arm away and laughed. “What is it with you two and peeking into other peoples bags?” 

Chan shrugged. “You had it on your arm since you arrived so I was just wondering what it was.” 

“Can we see what it is now?” Woojin whined, resting his head on Felix’s shoulder. 

Chan laid his head on Felix’s other shoulder. “Please??” He whined. 

Felix laughed a bit harder. “Okay okay. Both of you, get up.” He said as he adjusted his position.

Felix pulled the bag off of his arm, his boyfriends lifting their heads from his shoulders almost immediately. 

He pulled the two pink rectangles from the bag and gave one to each of his boyfriends. “It’s inside the wrapping paper.”

Chan was eagerly tearing the paper while Woojin was taking extra time and care in removing the paper. 

Chan was the first one to see what was encased in the wrapping paper. “Oh my-“ He gasped, going through each photo.

“Angel, you’re giving these to us?” Woojin asked, staring at the photos.

“Yeah,” Felix laughed sheepishly. “It was one of my photos that led to the three of us becoming something and Hyunjin accidentally printed out a few of each photo so, why not give them to my amazing boyfriends?” 

Chan and Woojin both hugged Felix. “Thank you, Pixie. You look amazing in those photos. You look amazing now. You always look amazing.” 

Woojin nodded, his nose brushing against Felix’s hair. “Thank you, Lixxie.” 

Felix smiled and tried his best to hug his boyfriends back. 

They broke away to finish the movie, all sitting there in comfortable silence as the main character pursued the love of her life. 

And Felix would not trade this moment for the world.


End file.
